Corazón de hielo y agua
by DragonJuvia15
Summary: Gruvia :3 Bueno acabe de cambiar el formato de la historia, me di cuenta que salió todo pegado sin espacio, perdón. Acá la nueva historia.


Ella me había pedido una respuesta, yo...yo solo cambie el tema y le dije que eso no era importante, Destruyéndola sin ni si quiera saberlo. Yo no había nacido para eso me negaba a la idea de que alguien me quisiera de esa manera, el amor hace que las personas se sacrifiquen y yo no quería que lo de mi maestra se volviera a repetir. Después de eso me dedique a evitarla aunque no era necesario ya que ella no se aparecía frente a mí. Se sentaba como rutina en la misma mesa y sólo con Gajeel tenía el valor suficiente para hablar, el a su manera la entendía y trataba de subirle el ánimo. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía raro no podía dejar de observarla disimuladamente claro está. En mi mente rondaba su pregunta y me inundaba en mis pensamientos que no eran totalmente claros.

-¿Gray te sucede algo? - Me preguntó alguien que me conocía muy bien.

- No es nada Erza, ¿Qué quieres?

- Hay una misión muy peligrosa que nos ha encargado el maestro, es un hombre que se fortalece de corazones humanos, su magia se ha vuelto poderosa ya que ha dejado más de 20 víctimas. Iremos 5 magos. ¿Nos acompañas? Bueno a si no quieras es orden del maestro - dijo con tono macabro.

- Si voy a ir - no quería ir que molestia un loco roba corazones, el mío murió con Ur pero quería huir de Juvia, de su mirada que aunque ya llevamos tiempo conociéndonos ahora no la aguantaba.

- Genial Gray partimos mañana temprano. Ya era de mañana casi no pegue el ojo en toda la noche y es que tampoco estaba tranquilo en mis sueños. Recordé lo que me había dicho Erza ¿5 magos? Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Erza… van 4 ¿Quién es el otro mago? Bueno no importa... Ya tenía todo listo y como siempre llegue temprano a la estación a esperar al resto.

-¿Ya estamos todos? Preguntó un peli rosa

-No Natsu falta alguien Casi me desmayo cuando vi el quinto integrante que faltaba

- Juvia lo siente pero su despertador no sonó.

-No importa abordemos el tren y vámonos lo más pronto posible - dijo una voz mandona que era emitida por la Scarlet.

¿Qué mierdas había hecho para merecer eso? Pensé en irme a mi casa en ese momento pero Erza me mataría si lo hacía así que decidí quedarme. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un par de veces durante el trayecto pero ella se sentía incómoda, yo no me quedaba atrás todo mi ser gritaba por libertad. El viaje fue largo pero al fin llegamos! Parecía un desierto nadie estaba afuera de sus casas era como un cuento de terror con niebla incluida. Todos querían seguir con el corazón en su pecho. Planeamos una estrategia y buscamos por todo el pueblo al susodicho psicópata. Sin embargo no lo hayamos y nos fuimos a descansar esa noche. Ese hombre era un asesino en serie pero ¿Qué tan fuerte podría ser? Estaba emocionado quería enfrentar a ese tonto mago Jajajajaja estaba más ansioso que Natsu.

Alguien golpeo a la puerta. Natsu abrió, era el hombre del hospedaje.

-La chica de cabello azul no se registró ¿Cómo se llama?

¡Que distraída! Bueno no la culpo comenzó a portarse así desde el día que no le di una respuesta.

-¡Juvia Loxar! - dijo Natsu con su sonrisa de tonto.

- De acuerdo y escribió su nombre en una hoja.

-Espere ¿Por qué escribió su nombre con tinta roja? - dije furioso

- Se me acabo la negra y no tenía más, lo siento. Me sentí un poco enfadado pero eran solo supersticiones los nombres no se escriben en rojo, pero son solo cuentos nada malo le pasaría yo estaba en esta misión.

-Adiós. Tire la puerta era un completo idiota quería matarlo pero Erza nos advirtió que nos comportáramos. Enseguida La maga de las armaduras abrió la puerta que yo había acabado de cerrar con un súper golpe y Las chicas entraron de tras suyo.

-Muchachos según un viajero el hombre se está quedando en el bosque, este bosque está dividido en tres secciones según este mapa que conseguí, nos agruparemos y cada grupo llevará una bengala y la activará cuando vea al mago. Natsu, Happy y Lucy se irán por la primera sección. Wendy, Charle y Yo nos iremos por la segunda y finalmente Gray y Juvia se irán por la última sección. Les pido que se retiren si algo malo sucede. Aunque me rehusara sabía perfectamente que nuestras magias eran compatibles y con ella hacia mejor equipo.

Al día siguiente iba a estar todo el día con ella aunque tenía que concentrarme iba a ser difícil lidiar con la tensión por el pasado hecho. Además ese día no era normal aunque hacia el que no lo recordaba exactamente hace tres años la había conocido en el gigante de Phantom. Bueno y ahí habíamos llegado en nuestro "aniversario" a un bosque siniestro buscando un asesino que tal vez era lo peor a lo que nos habíamos enfrentado.

-Gray-sama ¿Oyó eso? - dijo con posición de alerta

-¿Qué oíste? -Por allá - Gray-sama no...no me puedo mover.

¿Qué había pasado? Mi cuerpo estaba como una piedra hasta era difícil para mí hablar. -Miren, miren, ¿Qué tenemos acá? ¡dos corazones jóvenes!

-Maldito ¿Qué nos hiciste? Era un hombre alto con sombrero, gabán negro largó y una sonrisa maldita que lograba sacarme de mis casillas, magia prohibida! Pero ¡¿Por qué no me podía mover? Intente de todas las maneras posibles de moverme, de poder atacar, de al menos tener una mano libre para hacer mi hielo. Pero nada funcionó, jamás había luchado contra esa magia y quede como un inútil.

-Veamos ¿Quién quiere morir primero? - preguntó observando nos a ambos.

-¡Cállate imbécil! Sueltame de este embrujo y peleemos como verdaderos magos. Eres un cobarde

-¿Así que quieres ser el primero hablador? Se acercó a mí, me tomo del cuello con una de sus manos y con la otra estaba calculando la posición de mi corazón. No estaba preparado para morir la dejaría sola con ese maniático.

-Espere! No le haga nada a Gray-sama Juvia morirá por él pero no lo lastime por favor!

-Juvia ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Awwww ¿No es tierno? Se va a sacrificar por ti basura.

Preferiría que acabara conmigo antes de que la lastimaran pero no pude hacer absolutamente nada. Estábamos acorralados.

-¡Idiota no la toques! La tomo del cuello y la aproximo a mí.

-Ahora ve como se extingue la vida de esta chica.

-Gray-sama Juvia lamenta no haber sido la persona que usted quería que fuera, sólo quiero que sepa que estos 3 años a su lado fueron lo mejor, usted trajo a Juvia felicidad, Gracias por salvarla, aunque usted no ame a Juvia desde donde este ella siempre lo hará.

-Juvia! - mi grito fue tan desgarrador que la lluvia acompaño mi dolor cayendo sin parar. Lo que hizo jamás lo voy a olvidar, arrebató su vida, la boto al lado mío mientras sostenía su corazón en su mano derecha, su mirada estaba perdida sin ese brillo que tenía cuando me miraba, ya no respiraba y la lluvia parecían mis lágrimas que estaban atoradas en mis ojos. La vi morir y no pude hacer nada para protegerla, no me importaba que me matará yo solo quería ir con ella. El siguiente en su lista claramente era yo.

- Gray! Erza y Wendy llegaron para "salvarme". Erza miró a Juvia y su cara mostraba furia incontrolable.

-¿Más corazones jóvenes? Vaya hoy me daré un festín

-¿Qué me pasa? No me puedo mover.

-Yo tampoco puedo Erza-san-dijo la pequeña.

-La niña debe tener un corazón tierno tú serás la siguiente.

- No te atrevas a tocarla-dijo Erza. Iba a disponer de la vida de la pequeña Dragón Slayer también pero en esos momentos llego Natsu por el cielo con Happy golpeándolo haciendo que todos nos pudiéramos mover de nuevo. Entre Erza, Lucy, Wendy y Natsu lo derrotaron pero el daño estaba hecho, él la había apartado de mi lado. Los días siguientes fueron muy difíciles su funeral fue un incontenible mar de tristeza y es que hasta los cielos lloraban por ella. Yo seguía sin asimilarlo, no le dije ni una sola palabra cuando estaba a punto de morir, no pude entender cuanto la amaba.

Perdóname! No me dejes Juvia! Se lo decía a su cuerpo sin vida tratando que me escuchara. Esa supuestamente era la última vez que la vería.

Los días pasaban y yo no podía seguir me maldecía por ser tan débil y por no haberla salvado. En mis sueños la veía en mi cama durmiendo plácidamente al mi lado, la veía además besándome y teniendo la felicidad que tanto me había negado. Mi existencia en este mundo ya no tenía sentido, sin darme cuenta ella se había convertido en mi única razón para vivir, ni el gremio ni mis amigos, ni el maestro podían hacer que me sintiera mejor, estaba tan deprimido que decidí acabar con mi vida.

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien? Pareciera que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

Me había quedado dormido en la mesa, fue una pesadilla horrible no mejor era un aviso, había soñado mucho en poco tiempo así que tenía que cuidarla y no podía perder tiempo, mis instintos hicieron que la agarrara de los hombros y le robará un tierno beso. Su cara se puso carmesí y sentí que desmayaba así que la abrace.

-Sí, quiero que seamos algo más Juvia. Juvia se puso más roja que el cabello de Erza. -Juvia...Juviaaa ama a...

-Shhhhh no digas nada..

Estábamos como en una burbuja, cuando alcé mi cabeza todos estaban mirándonos su cara era de sorpresa :o eso hizo que me sintiera tan acalorado como Natsu. La saque del lugar y pase un día magnífico con ella.

-Gray! Hay una misión muy peligrosa que nos ha encargado el maestro, es un hombre que se fortalece de corazones humanos, su magia se ha vuelto poderosa ya que ha dejado más de 20 víctimas. - dijo Erza.

-¿Deja vu?

-¡Juvia no irá! Voy pero ella no saldrá del gremio. Ya no le tenía miedo a ese hombre, pero ella estaría a salvo acá.

Ganamos mucho dinero con la recompensa pero tuvimos que devolver el dinero por los daños que causamos. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces pero con Juvia y mis amigos no he sentido el paso del tiempo. Ahora estoy afuera de la enfermería, Wendy entro con Juvia, está enferma aunque yo ya presiento lo que tiene.

Mmmmm si es niña me gustaría llamarla Ur y si es niño ¿niño? No sé, no quiero que Juvia lo llame Gray. Pero tengo que esperar a lo que opine ella. Está lloviendo y no es una lluvia como la que vi en "su funeral" esta lluvia tiene cierta alegría que no puedo describir. Abrieron la puerta y Wendy salió con una sonrisa, ya sabía lo que tenía que decirme, ahora tenía que a aprender una de las tareas más difíciles del mundo...a como ser un buen padre.


End file.
